Los celos de Tomoe
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Mi primera historia de Tomoe x Nanami. El familiar zorro tiene celos de Mizuki. Se pelea con Nanami. ¿Que ocurrirá? ¿Por que Tomoe esta tan extraño?


El manga/anime Kamisama Hajimemashita no me pertenece, es únicamente propiedad de su autora.

Ojala les guste mucho la historia.

Historia 1: Los celos de Tomoe

¿Que había hecho para merecer esto?. Después de estar más de 20 años cuidando del templo de Mikage esperando a que este se dignara a volver y sin ninguna consideración ahora aparece Nanami y lo complica todo.

Una chica humana sin poder alguno y para más increíblemente pura y, cruel destino, era hermosa y sincera.  
Y esa humana resulto ser mi nueva ama y yo acabe siendo de nuevo un familiar. SU familiar. Maldito Mikage y maldita sea la sonrisa de Nanami por las mañanas.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Nanami había convertido en familiar a aquella serpiente rastrera que no paraba de seguirla por todo el templo y que aun encima tuvo la osadía de secuestrarla. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila compartiendo galletas y casa con aquella serpiente?

-¡Tomoe! ¡Voy a la ciudad a comprar material para las clases! –El grito de Nanami desde el salón llego a mis oídos antes de oír sus pasos apresurados por el pasillo.

-Te acompaño Nanami.-Solté la escoba junto al árbol y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi Diosa para ver que se estaba colocando unos zapatos de tacón negro con hebilla. ¡Aquellos zapatos altos! ¡Y llevaba la falda demasiado corta! Sentí como las mejillas se me ponían rojas. ¡Maldición!

-¡Nanami-chan, ya estoy listo!-Se me pusieron los pelos de punta cuando escuche la voz cantarina de la serpiente y al girarme lo vi vestido con el uniforme de la escuela que Nanami ME había dado viniendo hacia donde estábamos.

-Ah, Mizuki-Nanami agarro su bolso y mientras la serpiente se ponía unos zapatos se acerco a donde yo aun estaba comprendiendo la situación.

-Tomoe, voy a ir con Mizuki que se ofreció a acompañarme.-Otra vez aquella sonrisa. Nanami podía ser muy cruel cuando quería.  
Iba a ir con aquellas pintas a la ciudad y aun más acompañada de aquella maldita serpiente. Quizá incluso lo tomaría de la mano como había hecho con él. Su cálida y suave mano acariciando la de Mizuki y entonces…se acercarían…se abrazarían….y quizá incluso…

NO…Nanami jamás besaría a aquella serpiente. Si alguien iba a besar a Nanami seria él, Tomoe.

-Tomoe, volveremos a media tarde-Y con esa despedida los dos desaparecieron por la puerta. Antes de cerrar, aquella serpiente tuvo la osadía de guiñarle un ojo, a él. Apreté los puños tan fuerte que me hice un poco de sangre.

Yo no tengo celos de una serpiente. Es ridículo.

Pase la tarde dando vueltas por el templo, acabe de limpiar el patio y recogí las ofrendas, pocas la verdad, y cuando iba a mi cuarto a ponerme un kimono limpio, vi la puerta de la habitación de Nanami abierta. Seguro que no ordenó las mantas cuando se despertó.

Suspiré y entré para encontrarme con lo que supuse. La cama de Nanami estaba desecha, las mantas, producto de los movimientos nocturnos de la Diosa cuando duerme, estaban esparcidas y algunas tenían bultos de diversos tamaños.  
Curioso. Empecé a ordenar las sabanas y un pequeño libro se escurrió de entre ellas cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Al cogerlo y abrirlo empezaron a aparecer fotografías de Onikiri y Kotetsu, Nanami, de Mizuki y algunas suyas propias.  
Me senté al lado de la mesa para observar ese pequeño cuaderno de fotos, debía de ser bastante importante para que Nanami durmiera con él como si fuera un tesoro.

En realidad la mayoría eran fotos tomadas en el templo, seguramente por Nanami mientras ellos estaban ocupados o simplemente no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo fotografiados. Al parecer estaban ordenadas por fechas, reconoció las primeras, cuando hacia menos de 1 mes que Nanami había llegado: fotos del templo, de sus alrededores, de los pequeños Onikiri y Kotetsu corriendo por el patio, enfrente al santuario de las ofrendas, encima del tori….También salía en ellas, nunca mirando a la cámara, lo curioso es que había muchas, en muchas posiciones y con distintos gestos.

-No sabía que Nanami me hubiera hecho tantas fotos…

Seguí pasando las páginas, más fotos iguales que las anteriores… en estas seguían apareciendo los pequeños, para mi sorpresa también había fotos de ese cuervo, Kurama.  
Salía también con Nanami, su brazo tocando la pequeña cintura de su Diosa, ambos con una sonrisa que me hizo querer quemarla con mi fuego fatuo.  
Intentando controlarme, seguí pasando las hojas con más rapidez hasta que vi algo que hizo que empezara a sentir ese calor extraño que hacía poco sentía en el pecho y que no tenía razón de ser. Al menos eso pensaba yo.  
Eran varias fotos, en todas salíamos Nanami y yo, cada una era diferente, pero en todas Nanami sonreía, en una me pasaba su brazo por los hombros, en otra tomaba mi mano entre la suya y varias más de formas similares.

Pero una única foto me llamo más la atención, en ella Nanami estaba frente a mi estirando sus brazos hacia mi cuello y yo rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Las mejillas de Nanami estaban sonrosadas y ambos sonreíamos como nunca.

Mis ojos volaban de arriba abajo por la fotografía, recordaba aquella foto, el día en que la habían sacado había sido la serpiente quien les había "obligado" a posar de aquella manera.

-!TOMOE, hemos llegado!-La voz de Nanami me asusto. Como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, rápidamente guardé la foto en la manga del kimono y deje el libro donde lo había encontrado.

Al llegar a la sala, encontré a Nanami colocando cartulinas de colores sobre la mesa y unas bolsas blancas encima, al verme me dedico una de sus sonrisas.

-¿Qué has comprado?-Me senté a su lado observando los diversos papeles, cartones, cajas de colores, rotuladores y otros materiales. Nanami me fue enseñando cada uno.

-Tenemos que hacer un trabajo plástico y pensé en hacer una maqueta del templo.

Bien sabia que le gustaba el templo, Nanami era una buena persona y como diosa había mejorado sus poderes.  
Me sentí orgulloso de que eligiera el templo Mikage para ese trabajo.

-Te ayudaré a hacerlo.-Al oírme, se volteo sorprendida quizá por mis palabras. Pero simplemente asintió.

-!Nanami-chan! ¡Me he hecho un corte!

Mizuki entró en la sala con un dedo en alto, un pequeño corte de 1 milímetro de largo adornaba su dedo blanco como la nieve.  
Una tontería de corte y se pone así. Menudo familiar.

-Voy a buscar el botiquín.-Nanami desaparece corriendo por la puerta y aprovecho para hacer algo que quería hacer desde que empezó esta mañana.

-Tú, serpiente, ¿se puede saber que tramas?

La serpiente sonrió como todo un demonio.

-Uy, Tomoe-kun, parece que estas celoso de que Nanami-chan me cuida mas a mí que a ti.-Esté comentario hizo que mi mano saliese disparada contra la cara de esa serpiente.  
Empezamos a pelear como siempre, la serpiente mandándome ráfagas de agua, yo con mi fuego fatuo.

-¡PARAD!-La voz de Nanami puso en marcha el hechizo y tanto Mizuki como yo nos quedamos paralizados en el sitio. Maldita sea esa Nanami y su manía de defender a todos menos a mí.- Me descuido un minuto y ya estáis de nuevo peleando. Tomoe, Mizuki está herido. Voy a curarle.

Tragándome mi propio orgullo, mordiéndome los labios, marche hacia la cocina, tenía que hacer la cena para aquella diosa que en aquellos momentos estaba curando a ese familiar inepto.

Miré mis propias manos, aun tenían las marcas de mis uñas, de horas antes. Disipé la idea enseguida, Nanami no se había fijado en aquello, no vendría a curar aquello.

Nanami curaba con dulzura la mano de Mizuki, lentamente le ponía el desinfectante, cuando el idiota se quejo, ella le soplo para aliviarle el dolor.

Mis uñas se enterraron en la madera de la tabla de picar, maldición, no puedo tener celos de una chica humana, ni hablar.  
Nanami se preocupa por todos, es natural, no tengo porque ponerme celoso de eso.

Pocas horas después, Nanami comía el arroz, tofu y diversos pedacitos de carne que le había preparado mientras veíamos por la televisión un programa en el que hablaban de Kurama.  
Mizuki había escapado cuando había entrado en la sala, excusándose con que se sentía muy cansado por la salida de hoy.

Mientras Nanami jugaba con los palillos, yo la observaba mientras movía lentamente mi té de hierbas.  
Ninguno de los dos decíamos nada, pero por cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cuando veía al cuervo por la tele, me estaba costando toda mi existencia no ir y cambiar de canal.

-Tomoe, ¡Tomoe!- El grito de Nanami me devolvió literalmente a la tierra.-Mira el nuevo single de Kurama, ¡es genial!.

Mi vena interior salto. Estaba cansado, primero la serpiente y ahora era el cuervo.  
Antes de darme cuenta estaba encima de Nanami, sin aplastarla y pudiendo oler aquel perfume de flores que siempre la acompaña.

-¡Suficiente¡ ¿Acaso de te gusta el cuervo? ¿O es la serpiente la que te gusta?-Mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo mis deseos, mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar racionalmente. Mis deseos eran los que movían mi cuerpo. Alce la mano para tocar su mejilla derecha ante sus ojos sorprendidos.

-T-Tomoe…que…estas…-La cara de Nanami estaba cada vez más roja y por un momento me pareció adorable.

-Nanami…-Mi nariz rozó el inicio de su cuello, llevaba un collar grueso que le quite con suavidad. Su olor inundó mis fosas nasales y olisqueé con fuerza y sentí su respiración acelerarse.-¿Quién te gusta más?

-¿De qué hablas?…yo…-Nos quedamos mirando, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, sus mejillas muy rojas y su respiración estaba acelerada. Preciosa.

-Tú dijiste que te gustaba…-Recordaba claramente sus palabras aquel día, su dulce voz cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras…y lo que yo le había dicho. -¿Responderás mi pregunta…Nanami?

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, habló.

-Tomoe…dijiste que no me hiciera ilusiones…porque tú no te enamorarías de una humana…-Miro hacia otro lado y rápidamente ahueque mi mano en su mejilla haciendo que me mirase.  
Utilizando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, junté nuestros labios, solamente rozándolos, disfrutando de su tacto caliente y deseando que no me apartara de ella.

Las manos de Nanami rodearon mi cuerpo, una enterrándose en mi pelo, rozando las puntas de mis orejas, la otra por mi cuello y mi espalda acercándome a ella. Sus labios correspondieron mi beso, cálidos y cercanos, tal y como era Nanami.

Mi menté quedo en blanco, mis instintos moviéndose por sí mismos, ya no era racional. Mis labios se movían exigentes sobre los de mi diosa, mordiendo lentamente su labio inferior, ella abrió su boca y me dio paso, iniciando una deliciosa exploración en su interior. Cuando nos separamos, en su labio inferior quedo una pequeña marca de mis colmillos. Una marca. MÍA.

Respirando agitadamente, nos quedamos mirándonos.

-¡Tomoe!-Para mi sorpresa, tomo mi mano, observando las marcas profundas de mis uñas.-¡Se te van a infectar!

Con la fuerza que suele tener en estas ocasiones, se levanto apartándome y me arrastro hasta donde estaba el botiquín y empezó a sacar cosas, algodón y gasas para desinfectar.  
Tomando mi mano derecha primero entre las suyas pequeñas, empezó a desinfectarme las heridas, soplando suavemente para aliviarme el dolor tal y como había hecho con la serpiente.

Me vendó cada herida y después de hacer lo mismo con mi otra mano se quedo quieta, agarrando mis dos manos, no dijo nada.

-Nanami…

-Tomoe…-Ambos nos quedamos callados de nuevo, incómodos, sin saber bien como actuar.-¿Esto…que significa?...Yo…no entiendo…

Sus ojos marrones me miraron fijamente. Mi corazón latía desbocado y sentía la piel ardiendo. Menudo panorama debía de tener en aquel momento…

-Yo…estoy enamorado de ti, Nanami.-Su rostro paso por varios tonos de rojo hasta que creí que se volvía granate.-¿Tu…aún me quieres?

Sus manos pararon de mover y colocar cosas en el botiquín y lentamente me miro, sus ojos brillantes, su boca ligeramente abierta…Asintió lentamente y luego me sonrió de esa manera suya, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Me gustas…Tomoe.-Sus palabras, tan dulces junto con aquella sonrisa. De nuevo, me moví hacia ella, besando suavemente sus labios, igual que la vez que me devolvió a mi forma real después de haberme encogido por culpa de esa Nurakami.

Me correspondió lentamente, soltando mis manos volvió a tocarme, las mejillas, el pelo, las orejas…sus manos exploraban, al igual que yo me deleitaba con la suavidad de su pelo, la calidez de sus mejillas, su blanco cuello y lentamente rodeé su cintura, pasando una mano por debajo de sus rodillas la senté en mis piernas, para rodearla con mayor facilidad.

Nanami cabía perfectamente mis brazos, ya por haberla cargado en brazos antes, cuando la cuidaba y protegía. Pero esto era diferente, amaba a Nanami y ella…me respondía, a ella le gustaba.

Sujetándole suavemente la cabeza, la incline hacia atrás y me adentré de nuevo en su boca, Nanami correspondiéndome al instante. Tiré levemente de su labio inferior y ella suspiro entre mis brazos. Delicioso.

-La próxima que quieras salir a cualquier sitio, pídemelo a mí antes que a esa serpiente.-Sentencie cuando nos separamos.

Nanami se echo a reír y junto las puntas de sus dedos y sonrió de aquella forma.

-¿Tienes celos de Mizuki, Tomoe? –Su voz era graciosa. Se estaba divirtiendo con esto.

Agarré su cintura con posesividad.

-Sí, estoy celoso.-Ella se sonrojó y luego asintió.

-No debería decirlo pero fue idea de Mizuki lo de que se lo pidiera a él en vez de a ti. Parece que tenía razón.

En cuanto esa jugosa información fue procesada por mi cerebro, deje a Nanami sentada en su cojín y me levanté.

-¿A dónde vas Tomoe?-Pregunto Nanami detrás de mí.

-A preparar la tumba para una serpiente bocona.-Dije mientras hacía crujir mis nudillos. Aquella serpiente iba a tener una muerte dolorosa.

Nanami corrió a detener a su familiar zorro mientras que al otro lado del templo un familiar aterrorizado buscaba la manera de disculparse por lo que había hecho sin que aquel zorro lo mandara al otro mundo.

TO CONTINUED


End file.
